


Apprentice

by phaedra4



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaedra4/pseuds/phaedra4
Summary: Requested – Khadgar and his Dreanei mage apprentice visit Karazhan in search of an old book.





	

It had been months since he’d been there and the place had fallen into a state of disrepair. He stepped slowly instead, his apprentice Y/N behind him, holding up a lantern and bathing the room in a pale light that barely penetrated the oppressive shadows.

Their footsteps echoed as they entered the large circular room. Khadgar looked back over his shoulder at Y/N and smiled. There was no fear on her face. There never was. 

She was a Draenei mage the Kirin Tor had sent to apprentice with him. She was intelligent and extremely talented. And not to mention pretty, _very_ pretty. He liked to have her around.

The loneliness terrified him. He hadn’t wanted an apprentice for a long time, he resisted for as long as he possibly could but the Kirin Tor eventually insisted and he couldn’t refuse any longer. It _was_ his duty to partake in the training for the next generation of mages. 

In truth, he didn’t want to be alone. 

The loneliness had killed Medivh. It had eaten him from the inside out, twisted and warped him until only a sad, misguided man remained. Khadgar couldn’t help but wonder how different things may have been in Medivh hadn’t been so alone. 

Garona too. The loneliness was crushing to her. Not fully human, not fully orcan. She was truly alone. A half-breed straddling two worlds with no real home in either.

And Anduin. Anduin worst of all. Widowed and with his only child lost he turned to alcohol in his loneliness. It was destroying him.

Khadgar’s heart ached to think of the pain Anduin had endured. The loss of his son had been hard on him. It had changed him forever. No one knew how to speak to him anymore, or how to be around him. But how does someone cope with the one thing they’re never supposed to experience? There are words to describe a person with a dead spouse or dead parents. But no name for those who have buried a child.

Because how can words be enough to describe the most unimaginable thing of all?

Everyone Khadgar admired. Everyone he loved and cared for, all of them crippled by the loneliness. 

“Are you sure it’s here?” She asked, her voice echoing through the darkness.

He nodded “I’m sure. Medivh spoke of it once. He wouldn’t have kept it anywhere else.”

She drew back her hood and stepped into the centre of the room as the door closed softly behind them. She held up her lantern and gazed around. Karazhan truly was a sight to behold. There was no larger collection of books in the world. It always took Khadgar’s breath away.

A long bang off to the right echoed through the silence, startling them both. Khadgar span as the shadows seemed to shift. Out of the darkness a long forgotten Arcane Protector emerged, lurching towards them.

“The Sentry! Look out!”

Y/N thrust her hand out and fired a barrage of arcane missiles at the creature, piercing it in a dozen pieces and sending it crashing to its knees before Khadgar had the chance to react. 

He didn’t bother to hide his impressed smirk. 

“I thought you said this place is safe?” she frowned at him.

He chuckled “No, what I said there shouldn’t be too much chance of us dying.” He corrected her.

“Well that’s comforting.” She grumbled. 

“Don’t worry” he said “it’s just one of Medivh’s old defences, we shouldn’t encounter any more difficulties. Probably.” 

She glared at him. 

She moved quietly through the room, lighting the lanterns from her own and bringing light back into the room. 

“What does it look like?” her voice echoed across the room as she disappeared between the stacks, still carrying her lantern with her. 

“Uh.. it’s big. Blue with a broken spine and a strange symbol on the cover. You’ll know it when you see it.”

Y/N continued her search through the stacks as Khadgar started to search through the other side of the room. He knew he should spend more of his time here, perhaps even taken up residence, but the memories of the place cut him too deeply and he preferred to spend his time in Stormwind with the generals of The Alliance. 

The room gave him chills, though it wasn’t cold. The last time he had been here Medivh had died. He could feel that itch in the middle of his spine, as though eyes were on him, waiting for the opportune moment to bury a dagger in him. He was sure The Fel still inhabited the walls here in some small way.

His footsteps echoed as he walked around the stacks. He paused beside a shelf and pulled out a dusty old tome that may have been the one he was looking for. As he pulled the book free from the shelf several others became alive and flew from their sleepy homes on the shelves behind him, flinging themselves at him. 

Khadgar ducked and rolled out of the way, his hands moving on instinct and summoning a ball of fire he released up into the air, incinerating the enchanted books and sending them fluttering back down as nothing more than shards of ash. 

“Khadgar? Are you alright?” Y/N appeared at the end of the aisle, her eyes wide and alert.

He nodded, pulling himself back up onto his feet “Medivh’s old defences again” he said almost absentmindedly, looking around at the room “I’d forgotten how paranoid he was” he chuckled sadly. 

He offered him a kind smile then said “I think I’ve found it.”

He followed her down one of the aisle to where she had pulled a book half free from its home amongst a dozen other nondescript tomes. This one however was suspended in mid-air, held in a sphere of arcane magic that glowed with a soft light. Runes circled around the book and the sphere, protecting it from intruders. 

He stepped up beside her, leaning towards the sphere. His chest brushed up against her shoulder and she looked up at him with a pinch of a blush in her cheeks she was grateful he hadn’t glanced down in time to see. 

“Protective runes. Do you recognise them?” she asked in a soft voice. Her face was bathed in the blue light of the sphere, making her look more beautiful than Khadgar had ever seen. 

Her glowing blue eyes shone with an iridescence he had never noticed was there. 

“I do” he said eventually “But do you?”

She glanced up at him, a little unsure of herself, then nodded “I think so” she said. 

“Good” he said “deactivate them.” 

She nodded as Khadgar took the lantern from her and put it down on the shelf in front of him. She closed her eyes and focused herself before she started working. 

Khadgar watched her, smiling to himself at the look of concentration on her face as she worked. Her hands moved delicately, forming shapes and patterns in the air in front of her, magic glowing around her and leaving traces in the air as she muttered beneath her breath, her lips moving as she spoke the incantation. 

As she watched the runes circling above them began to fade and crumbled, falling completely out of the air as they faded to nothingness, like the fluttering embers of a bonfire. 

She opened her eyes as the last rune fell and the sphere winked out of existence. She smiled as the book fell and she caught it before handing it to Khadgar.

“Excellent” he said, turning the tome over in his hands “You did well tonight Y/N”

He tucked the book away safely inside his robes then frowned as he looked down at her. He bit back a smirk as he brought his hand forward to wipe dust away from her cheek. In her search through the stacks it had become smeared across her face. 

He felt her stiffen under his touch as his thumb ran across her cheek and his hand cupped the side of her face.

Her skin was warm and delicately soft under his hand. He didn’t want to let go. 

They looked at each other for a long moment as he caressed her face and she felt her skin come alive with goosebumps. She had fantasised about Khadgar for many months. He was dazzling to behold and she had often thought about what it feel like if the older man where to kiss her. Now, with the electricity between them evident, she ached to find out. 

Enticed by the glow in her eyes and the allure of her plump lips Khadgar let instinct rule and leaned in to press his mouth hungrily against hers. 

She reached up to clutch at him as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his body. He kissed her hard and she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue into hers as he hand came up to hold the back of her head. 

They stumbled backwards, losing their balance as they kissed fiercely and began to pull at each other’s clothes. They cloaks were discarded to the floor and lay forgotten.

“You’re so beautiful” Khadgar panted, taking her by the jaw and turning her head to plant open mouthed kisses to her neck “I’ve wanted to do this for long.”

“Khadgar..” she stammered, unable to think clearly enough to form words. 

Her breath was coming in needy pants and she could feel heat building between her thighs as his hands and mouth roamed her body. He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder as he pulled her shirt open and she pulled at his breeches. 

Khadgar pulled his tunic and shirt off over his head as they stumbled backwards away and crashed into the shelves, sending books crashing to the ground in their haste.

Y/N pulled the tie in his breeches lose as she felt him hard and pressed against her hip. Her hand slipped into his breeches and she began to rub him through his small clothes as he re-joined their mouths. 

Khadgar’s hands had found her hips and they slid up over her stomach and sides, bringing her shirt with them. They broke their kiss only long enough to allow him time to be rid of her shirt before she pulled him back in. 

Khadgar’s hands ran down her chest, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples with the pressure of his thumbs. She pulled away and moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as he rolled them between his thumbs and fore fingers. 

Her head fell back and the most exquisite noises tumbled from her lips as he dipped his head. He pressed the flat of his tongue against one nipple before sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it as his thumb rolled over the other. 

Y/N was panting and moaning, holding the back of his head.

“Khadgar…. Khadgar please” she whined, squirming “I want you.”

Her needy voice sent a shiver down his spine and he brought his mouth back up to hers as he pulled her breeches and small clothes down, leaving her naked before him. 

His hands ran over her hips and her backside. Down her thighs and back up, all the time avoiding where she needed him most. He watched her, his brown eyes locked onto hers blue as he did, smirking at the desperate need etched on her face as he prolonged the moment. 

Y/N, determined not to let him control their entire encounter pulled his own breeches down. His cock sprang free, already hard and touching his stomach. She smiled devilishly at him and gave him a chaste kiss as she circled the head with her thumb, smearing the pre-cum that dripped from her. 

Khadgar’s breath caught and he groaned deep in his throat. His hand came up sharply and she felt two fingers press themselves into her, making her gasp as she curled them towards the front of her pelvis. 

She wrapped her hand around him, slowly pumping him from base to tip. Khadgar moaned and moved his fingers faster. Y/N’s chest heaved as she panted. The heel of Khadgar’s hand added pressure to her clit and she tightened her gripped and moved faster as she felt orgasm building as his fingers moved in and out of her. Khadgar was panting, biting her neck as he felt himself coming closer to release. 

“Shit..” she groaned “Stop, stop! Not yet” she panted, letting go of him and pulling his hand away before she came. 

Khadgar nodded and wrapped his arms around her backside, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his middle. He perched her backside on the very edge of one of the shelves and untangled one of his arms from around her, using it to hold himself steady at her entrance.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, sweat beading on his forehead as he pressed it against hers. 

She took hold of the sides of his face and pulled him in for a lingering, sweet kiss. The thumb of the hand still holding onto her gently rubbed the small of her back.

“I’m sure” she whispered against his lips. 

Khadgar’s hips surged forward and he entered her in one swift movement, burying himself in her and instantly finding her sweet spot. She gasped and her head fell back as he did. He set a relentless pace without pausing to allow her time to adjust.

Khadgar thrust into her, twisting his hips and slamming into her. Y/N tightened her legs around him and held onto his broad shoulders for purchase as he sucked at the skin of her neck. They were both already close and Y/N could tell he couldn’t long. 

He gripped onto the shelf behind him, desperate for support as he fucked her mercilessly. The shelves rattled behind them and books were shaken loose and went crashing to the ground beside them. 

“ _Khadgar”_ she whined, sending a shiver down his spine “ _Khadgar I’m-“_ she cut off abruptly, grasping the back of his head and crushing her mouth against his her orgasm hit and washed over her with the force of a tidal wave. She tightened around him and moaned into his mouth as she came. Khadgar instantly followed suit, pushed over the edge by her tightening and coming inside her. 

He pulled away, gasping for air as he rode through his orgasm with the final few snaps of his hips, driving it into her as she grasped his shoulders and panted through her own.

Eventually, when the world had righted itself she untangled her aching legs from around him and he held onto her as she found her unsteady feet again. 

She looked up at him and attempted to smooth her messy her “That was… um..” her cheeks flushed again and she bit her lips. 

Khadgar smiled and kissed the top of her head before bending to pick her clothes up and hand them back to her. 

“Come on” he said softly “let’s get back to Stormwind.”


End file.
